


Happy Birthday Ali Krieger

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A Team, F/F, USWNT, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So the prompt was: It's the day before her birthday and Ali is upset about not getting time in vs Australia, losing, and not being able to see Ashlyn on her birthday. Her roommate tries to cheer her up by getting Ashlyn on FaceTime right before they went to sleep, but it wasn't the same. The morning of her birthday, Ali is woken up by Ashlyn, who came to surprise her for her special day.





	Happy Birthday Ali Krieger

**Author's Note:**

> so that game last night sucked. The Aussies deserved the win though because honestly, they played better than we did. I love the USWNT with all my heart, but we need to do something about the Jill problem. We gotta fix the midfield, and not make our forwards have to rush to the aid of the mid-field. Also, they need to free Kriegs, KO, and Morgan Brian a whole hell of a lot earlier. If things don't change it's not likely we'll be winning another world cup anytime soon. I love my gals, but I love them enough to know they're playing like shit. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy some Krashlyn to make you feel better. Also happy birthday to Ali Krieger, 33 has never looked so good. 
> 
> \- Becks

Ali Krieger was torn between a bunch of different emotions, as she sat watching the final minutes of the National Team's game against Australia. She had some good friends on the Matildas, and honestly, with the way Jill Ellis was playing the US team, the Aussies deserved the win. Still, it didn't take away the bitter taste in Ali's mouth, as she glanced down the bench towards her coach. She was two caps away from one hundred, and after having been left off the last roster, she didn't want to say anything. She deserved to have 100 caps.

She focused back in on the game before her, unable to help the sigh that left her lips. She deserved to be out on that fucking field, tomorrow was her birthday, and honestly, she had worked her ass off. Ali wanted to prove to the world that yes, she was getting older but she could still out run the younger girls and play as one of the best right backs in the world. Anger flashed in the right back's eyes, but she tried to push it down.

Perhaps what sucked more than anything was the fact that she would be away from her girlfriend. She was really missing Ashlyn, they had been together for what felt like forever and it pissed her off that she was separated. Here she was in California and her girlfriend was still in Florida. Idly she wondered if Ashlyn was even watching the game, or if the keeper had turned it off in disgust. 

Finally, the final whistle blew and Ali headed out to the field to congratulate Australia on their win, console her teammates on the loss, and get as far away from Jill Ellis as she could. Ali had always felt it was an honor to play on the National Team, she had given her blood, sweat, and tears. Now it felt hollow, there was no spark anymore. The good players were skating by barely, there was no connection, drive or vision for the team.

The next hour went by quickly as the team did a press conference, got talked to by Jill about losing and finally were on the bus back to the hotel. She was playing with Cash, Syd's son when she felt Sydney nudge her. 

"Are you excited for your birthday?" Syd asked, giving her a warm smile. 

Ali crinkled her nose and shrugged, she was happy for her birthday but also dreading it. "Not really, I mean we lost and I don't get to see Ashlyn. I don't even know what the hell Jill's problem is with me." She grumbled, before smiling down at the baby in her lap. "At least I get some Cash cuddles."

Cash gave a gummy baby smile at her, gently touching her cheek. He cooed and then snuggled into her chest, melting the icy feelings in Ali's mind.

"I am sure Pookie would love to hear from you, why don't you face time her." Allie Long suggested from her spot across the aisle on the bus.

"She's probably asleep, it's like almost two in the morning in Florida," Ali mumbled, shaking her head. She was so irritated and she felt like nothing was going to make it better.

Long snorted softly. "As if, Pookie is probably lovesick waiting for you." She didn't even wait for a reply, before she dialed Ashlyn and got her on face time. 

Ali could hear her girlfriend's sleepy hello before the phone was pushed into her hands. "Hey babe, sorry your Pookie decided to face time you because she thought I needed you."

Ashlyn gave a sleepy chuckle, and Ali watched as her girlfriend sat up in the bed that they shared. "Well if you need me I am here for you Princess. What's wrong Alex?"

Ali felt her heart lurch almost painfully. All she wanted was to be in her girlfriend's strong arms. "I don't even know if I'll get my 100th cap this tournament. Jill is killing us, and I had to sit pretty on the bench all night. I can do so much more than this." Ali whispered, trying to keep her voice down low.

The keeper frowned, before giving her girlfriend a sympathetic look. "Baby girl you can't let her get you down. You know how talented you are, just stay consistent. I love you and it'll be okay." Ashlyn glanced over at the clock and yawned. "Happy birthday baby, it should almost be midnight soon."

"Yeah, you look tired, my love. Just get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Ali replied, her mood still sour. She said a quick I-Love-You, before hanging up, not even giving Ashlyn time to say it back. Honestly, Ali just wanted the day to be over with. She handed the phone back to Allie Long and played with Cash until the bus finally got back to the hotel.

As soon as they reached the hotel, Ali was the first one off the bus. She was done with Jill's shit and kind of irritated at the way the day had turned out. She just wanted to sleep, and not have to deal with anybody's shit.

Her head hadn't even been on the pillow for more than thirty seconds before she drifted into an uneasy sleep. Ever since she and Ashlyn had moved in together in Florida, she could only ever sleep well in Ashlyn's arms. So being away from her girlfriend made it even harder.

It was around six in the morning California time when Ali awoke to the door opening to her hotel room. She grumbled softly, cursing the fact that she was rooming with Carli Lloyd, the girl was a machine and always got up hella early. 

"Stupid Carli." She growled, tugging a pillow over her head. Ali felt like she should at least be allowed to sleep in a little bit longer since it was her birthday and she felt like it. 

A familiar chuckle filled the air, and before Ali could think it through the pillow was being tugged away from her face. Ali growled and turned to give Carli a piece of her mind only to find that it wasn't the captain standing over her but rather her girlfriend. 

"I would appreciate it if you didn't punch me." Ashlyn joked, giving her a dimpled grin. She leaned down to kiss her surprised girlfriend and then held out some purple balloons. "Happy birthday baby."

Ali blinked in surprise, choosing to just kiss Ashlyn back. She was so happy to see her and so confused as to how her girlfriend had gotten there. "Not that I am not totally loving this surprise, but how did you get here?" 

Ashlyn shrugged and gave a playful little wink. "Well I couldn't leave my best baby on her birthday, could I? Besides I do believe the Pride Offices owed me and a favor and so here I am. I flew in early this morning and just got here. I had to make a stop for some balloons and a cupcake for you. Besides, I know you're going to get your 100th cap, and I wanna be here to see you and give you flowers."

Ali launched herself at the keeper and kissed her passionately, feeling a lot better now that her girlfriend was here and willing to be there for the shit show that was this tournament. She pressed her forehead against Ashlyn's and giggled softly as she broke the kiss.

"Best birthday gift ever."


End file.
